mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Debriefing
"We broke atmo, sir, we're officially out of Persephone's air space. Any idea where you'd like me to set towards?" The Captain thought for a moment, taking a drink from his whiskey glass with his right hand, and readjusting the ice pack on his lap with the left. "Get down here, and gimme a minute to think." "Aye, Sir," she replied, keeping the ship in a steady course north before heading down the steps. "Give me a rundown." He said once she reached the galley. Riley stood At-Ease, with her wrists clasped behind her back, her eyes fixed six inches above his head, causing the captain to roll his eyes and take another drink. "We currently have Eleven on board. Yourself, myself." The captain pointed to the two of them and nodded. "La-Loyd who is in surgery...." The captain pointed to his teeth to show he understood. Riley nodded. "Doc Adler who's performing the surgery..." The captain pointed to his hat, as Adler also wore a hat. Riley nodded. "Devron the mechanic...." The captain held up a fist and weaved like he was fighting. Riley nodded. "Vas Jat.." The captain made a motion on the top of his head which Riley nodded to, letting the captain know he was correct, the boy with the faux hawk hair cut. "The missionary medic." The captain mimed half an hourglass figure. "Dimitri Yolrick." The captain held his hand high above his head. "Gill and Haddie." The captain brought his hand lower, then lower yet. "And... This guy." Riley looked at the guy she didn't recognize standing in the galley. Dillon went to introduce himself, but Riley held up a hand to stop him before he could speak. She was still in the middle of a debrief. "We have between two and three days worth of rations, seeing as none were procured on Persephone. We also were not able to obtain any parts, and we did not refuel, so we have maybe 3 days. We do have a metric ton of illegal arms to sell courtesy of Dmitri. Aside from that, we have jack and shit, Sir." The captain nodded. "Not enough food, not enough fuel, sounds about right. Set a course for Santos, we should be able to reach there 'fore we run out of gas. What happened to the credits from the gin sale? " "I have half, I gave Devron his take. The rest..." Riley thought for a moment, anyway she said it, it'd sound bad. "The rest... you and me are gonna have a serious conversation on, and while we're at it, we'll throw in why you went and brought the quart and half pint ((Gill & Haddie))there to the marketplace, when I told you specifically I wanted 'em staying on this ship. You took 'em, that meant they were your charges. Somethin' happened, and that's on you. So when this shit storm is sorted out, we'll have us a discussion. " Riley bit the inside of her cheek. "Aye Sir." "Go. Set course, then make sure you go and repeat that exactly, like you always do..." he grumbled, grunting as he stood up. "Make me a chart of who all will be doing what. I gotta go and make sure La-loyd's request to not have the missionary medic work on her is respected. I owe 'er that much." He noticed the ice pack kid still standing there. "What's your name son? You ever assisted in a dental operation before? I hear tell it's gonna be a doozy."